one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Kazama vs Cpt. Falcon
Jin Kazama vs Cpt. Falcon One Minute Melee Season 2 Episode 15 (Tekken vs Nintendo) ' ' Jin Kazama vs Captain Falcon is the upcoming 15th episode of ZombieSlayer23’s season 2 of OMM. Jin Kazama vs Cpt. Falcon is also the 4th last episode of the season. ' ' Jin walked through China. He watched suspiciously to see if anybody was watching him. No one was. Jin then walked into a home. Jin ran into a mom and quickly killed her before she screamed. Jin then grabbed the baby and through it outside. Suddenly, the roof burst and Jin flew backwards. Jin looked what happened. Captain Falcon stood in the house, staring at him. “What do you think you’re doing.” said Jin. “Doing what’s right.” said Falcon. “You go right now, or this will not be pretty.” said Jin. “I am pretty sure that I WILL kill you. I have lost to someone once… and beat someone twice. It is about to be 3 times I beat someone though…” said Falcon. “We will see.” said Jin as he bared his fists. ' ' ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! ' ' GO FOR IT! ' ' 60… ' ' Jin quickly punched Falcon in the face. Falcon flew out of the house and landed in a car. Jin then grabbed Falcon and threw him into the air. Jin then kneed Falcon hard in the spine, and then punched Falcon into a tree. ' ' 50… ' ' Falcon flew straight through the tree and landed on a rock. Falcon got up and saw Jin jump over to Falcon. Falcon quickly grabbed Jin and through him to the ground. Falcon then Falcon punched Jin into the air, and then kicked him hard in the face. ' ' 40… ' ' Quicksilver then ran past Jin and Falcon, and both of the fighters flew into the air. “STUPID RUNNER!” yelled Jin. Jin quickly turned into Devil Jin and flew at Quicksilver. Devil Jin sliced Quicksilver in half and flew at Falcon. ' ' 30… ' ' Devil Jin sliced his claws at Falcon. Part of Falcon’s shirt ripped off, and Falcon had a nasty cut. Devil Jin then punched Falcon in the face, and Falcon flew into Hana, Hawaii. Falcon landed into Donald Trump. “STUPID MEXICAN!” yelled Trump. ' ' 20… ' ' Falcon punched Trump into the sun and ran at Devil Jin. Falcon then grabbed Devil Jin and smashed him to the ground. Donald Trump landed on Devil Jin’s head, and Devil Jin turned to Jin. Donald Trump then ran for his life and tripped on a rock. Falcon quickly punched Trump in half and ran at Jin. ' ' 10… ' ' Falcon punched Jin in the face, and then grabbed him and threw him onto Mars. Jin crashed into a Mars rover and saw Falcon’s ship flying to him. Falcon jumped out of his ship and kneed Jin in the face, and then Falcon made a Falcon Punch and punched Jin into the sun. Falcon then saw Kirby as half of the sun, and smirked at Kirby. Kirby smiled back, and then said… “POYA!” yelled Kirby. K.O!!!!!!!!!!! Falcon danced Hip Hop with Kirby, while Jin’s dead body flew next to them. ' ' THIS MELEE’S WINNER IS… CAPTAIN FALCON!!!!!!!!